Mai! What Did You Do?
by EyeMidnight
Summary: "I do," we spoke at different times and then we began our journey as husband and wife, mother and father, together for eternity, a Witch/Demon Hunter/Fallen Angel/Psychic, and a Narcissistic Psychic. (All spells I found online when I originally published this story in 2013) Sequel in progress
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Names will be writtten like a traditional Japanese greeting: Last name then first name. And this is copied and edited from Quotev.)

Prologue

It's been five years since Naru left SPR or Shibuya Psychic Research. Naru-Noll-Shibuya Kazuya-Oliver Davis and Lin Kojou left Japan to return Naru's brother Eugene-Gene Davis to England. However our favorite little clumsy, ghost and trouble magnet assistant Taniyama Mai hasn't been the same. Since Naru left she hasn't really talked to anyone. Bou-san or Monk or Takigawa Houshou (as he's called at the temple or by Naru) still comes by and see's her often when he's not touring with his band. Matsuzaki Ayako the shrine maiden or miko goes over to her apartment once or twice a week. Our favorite median Hara Masako calls when she is not doing the show. John Brown the cute little Australian priest visits when he's not doing exorcisms. Osamu Yasuhara or as he likes to be called Yasu attends college with Mai. But there is a secret no one but our favorite narcissist Naru knows. Her powers have grown. She constantly Astral Projects herself. Gene is no where to be found. Mori Madoka runs SPR and often contacts Naru and Lin when the team needs help. So far Mai still has her assistant job. But does not make as many tea runs as she used to. Bou-san comes and works with SPR when they are near a tour site or he isn't touring. Ayako helps as much as her job will allow her since she is a doctor. Masako will help when she is not doing the show. John will aid when he is in the area. Yasu is always collecting research. But Mai is often watching monitors and has learned how to exorcise and cleanse spirits. She has also learned the ways of Wicca. So in total the SPR team consists of Madoka, a Paranormal Instructor, Mai, a witch, Yasu, a researcher, Ayako, a miko and doctor, Bou-san, a monk, John, a priest, and Masako, a median.  
Lets continue the adventure shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

(English will be bolded)

Chapter 1: Haunted Hotel Part One

Mai POV  
I'm in the office filing and putting papers together when Modoka comes out of Naru's old office.  
"Mai-chan, we have a client coming in an hour. Have some tea ready for their arrival," Modoka said.  
"Hai, Mori-san," I replied getting up to start the tea and move my legs seeing as I was sitting down for too long.  
~~~1 hour has elapsed~~~~  
The door opens and someone walks in.  
"Is this SPR?" I hear a feminine voice ask.  
"Hai. Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research I'm Taniyama Mai. Please sit down our manager will be out in a moment. Would you like something to drink?" I ask.  
"Coffee or tea either or is fine. Thank you," she replied.  
I went to Modoka's office, "Mori-san, client is here."  
I went to prepare the tea. Putting it into cups and setting it on the tray and grabbing the laptop.  
"What is your name dear?" Madoka asked.  
"Oh, sorry my name is Jean Mitchell. I'm from England," she said.  
 _No wonder her accent sounded weird._ I thought to myself.  
"Miss. Mitchell would it be easier f you spoke English?" Modoka asked.  
"Oh yes but will you understand?" Jean asked.  
"Yes I am fluent seeing as how I was raised in England. And I have taught my assistant," Modoka said.  
"Okay, so my hotel has been experiencing some paranormal problems," she explained.

"What's been going on at your hotel?" Modoka asked.  
"Guests complain about knocking sounds in the middle of the night. But all the guests are in the same situation they are couples. And room E-14 any couple that stays in there is murdered. So far we have 10 dead males in the span of a year. After staying in the room. The spirits always target males. Often our male guests say they can hear a child laughing at 3 in the morning..." she started.  
"The witching hour," I state. "It's when most paranormal phenomenon occurs."  
"Yes. But shortly after the child is heard the men are found dead. From this occurrence we have 3 dead. Our maids and kitchen staff are also being targeted. Maids will have their hair pulled and strange bruises appear on their body. The kitchen staff has had knives thrown at them from nowhere and kitchen fires randomly started. And we've had 5 maids go missing to be found in room D-7. Where two years someone had hung their self. Please help us. I'm desperate," She begged.  
"Okay have at least 3 rooms prepared. One for base with a lot of outlets. As well as a room for four girls and another for at least 5 and at most 7 men. Thank you," Modoka said.  
Thank you," Jean said.  
"Leave your contact information with my assistant," Modoka instructed.  
"May I know how many I need to purchase tickets for as part of my thanks of course?" Jean asked.  
"Nine tickets if the other two come they will purchase their own," Modoka replied.  
"Okay and thank you," Jean said.  
She gave me her contact info left.  
"Mai-chan call the others I have to take care of something," Modoka explained.  
"Hai, Mori-san."  
I called Bou-san.  
"Moshi Moshi," Bou-san answers.  
"Bou-san?" I ask.  
"Jou-chan? Is that you?"  
"Hai. We have a case."  
"Where?"  
"England!"  
"No way!"  
"Yes way. Mori-san said to pack as much as you need she doesn't know how long we will be there."  
"Hai."  
"Can you call Ayako and John?"  
"Hai."  
"Be at the airport tomorrow at 8 in the morning! Our client is buying our tickets as appreciation," I said hanging up.  
I called Yasu and Masako and went home.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

We board the plane and I pray the Gods grant us a safe journey. I pull out my laptop and check my e-mail. I have one from Lin.  
 _Mai,  
We are currently on our way to another part of England. We have a case there. Looking forward to seeing you again. So does Noll though he won't admit it. I know he misses you. He cringes whenever someone brings tea.  
Lin Kojou  
_I send him a reply:  
 _Lin,  
Madoka, Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John, Yasu, and I are currently on our way to England for a case. We are going to the Lily Hotel. I miss you guys to. It would be nice if Naru would be ever so kind enough to answer his email. I hope to see you as well.  
Taniyama Mai  
_We e-mailed each other for about an hour before I got tired. I found out they were as well going to the Lily Hotel (I made up the hotel I have no idea if it is real and I've never been to England either soooo yeah). I got tired so I went to sleep.  
 _~~~DREAM~~~  
I saw a familiar person standing in front of me. "Gene?" I ask.  
He shakes his head. "No idiot."  
"Naru! Why are you here?!"  
"I don't know I was just reading then next thing I know here I am."  
"Wow, how are you then?"  
"Not now Mai just watch," he instructs pointing to the scene that starts to play:  
_ _ **"RIN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" A male shouted.  
"Y-yes, Phil?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
"WHY WON'T THIS DAMN CHILD SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
"I-I don't know."  
"WELL FIX IT! I CAN"T WORK WHEN HE'S CRYING!"  
"O-okay Phil"  
"AND QUIT YOUR DAMN STUTTERING OR I WILL BEAT YOU AGAIN!"  
"Yes Phil"  
"NOW GO SHUT THAT DAMN BASTARD UP!"  
She left to go quiet the child. When she finally quieted the child someone else started crying.  
"RIN!"  
"I'm getting her now Phil."  
"YOU BETTER!"  
"Shhhhh it's okay Melody shhh,  
**_ _Ichibanme Arisu wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni, ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi siite itta, sonna Arisu wa, mori no oku, tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete, mori ni dekita michi igai ni kanojo no sei shiru sube wa nashi  
Nibanme Arisu wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita sonna Arisu wa  
bara no hana, ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete, makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku  
Sanbanme Arisu wa osanai ko, kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni, ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta, sonna Arisu wa, kuni no joou, ibistu na yume ni toritsukarete, kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru  
Mori no comichi o tadotari, bara no kemoshitta de o chakae, o shieno kanato iitah iijou o wa, hana to no toranpu, youbanme Arisu wa futago no ko, koukishin kara fushigi no kuni, ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari, ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi oyouto, ichiban Arisu ni chikatta kedo, futari no yume wa, samenai mama, fushigi no kuni o sammayotta."  
The mom finished the song. The mom turned around and saw Phil.  
_ _ **"Phil?"  
"What you slut. I know these bastards aren't mine."  
"Phil why is there a knife in your hand?"  
"I'm going to my so called wife and her bastard children"  
"Can we at least say good bye to each other?"  
"30 seconds"  
"Melody, Eric mommy loves you I promise I'll always be with you" she said crying holding the twin babies close to her heart.  
"Bye slut" he said and stabbed each of them in the heart and slicing their neck.  
**_ _I hid myself in Naru's shirt.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that Mai, but I took over for Gene all I know is to show you these. I'll be there when you wake up. Monk is put you in your room about 5 minutes ago. I'll be there in about 30 minutes. I'm about to leave the plane. Bye Mai."  
"Bye Naru."  
_~~~~Wake up~~~  
I walk out of my room to find Bou-san with my bags.  
"Bou-san do you have my magick things?" I ask.  
"Beside your bed Jou-chan," He replied.  
"Okay."  
I get started with the protection pouches. I grab white and purple charm bags. I use white for boys and purple for girls. I grab some White Cord, African Violet Herb, Angelica Root, Barley, Basil, Lavender, and my knife. I look at the book: Cut herbs and put a few pinches of each in the bag. Tie tightly shut with cord. Concentrate and charge item. Chant after:  
"This circle of protection moves with me,  
It goes where I go,  
It bends where I bend,  
It protects me on all sides,  
From all things seen and unseen,  
So mote it be."  
I finish the bags and go to the main room. Luckily Bou-san told me we were staying in a suite.  
"Ayako, Masako, and Mori-san take these you will need them," I say handing them the purple bags. "Bou-san, John, and Yasu these are yours." I hand them the white ones. "Oh and Mori-san Naru will be here in about 30 seconds."  
Naru walks in.  
"Naru and Lin-san, you will need these protection charms for this case. Especially since our violent spirit Rin is targeting men," I hand them their white pouches.

Song is Alice Human Sacrifice by the Vocaloids


	3. Chapter 3

~~~After Explaining dream~~~~  
"Mai tea," Naru said.  
"Hai, anyone else want some?" I ask. They nodded.  
I want to make tea when I felt my hair get tugged.  
 **"Hello?" I ask.  
Children started to giggle.  
"Melody, Eric? Is that you?"  
Giggle.  
"I'm not going to hurt you."  
Giggle turns into evil laughter.  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I'm thrown down the hall between the base to the kitchen with the rooms in between.  
"MAI!" I hear someone yell.  
"Don't come out here!" I yelled back.  
"Mai! Don't!' Bou-san yelled.  
"It's all of you, or me, take your pick!" I yelled only to hear...  
"In the beginning was the word and the word was with God. The word was God..."John did his exorcism.  
"John all you have done is stun them. I was going to help them cross over," I said.  
"Mai, are you okay?" Naru asked.  
"Hai just a headache. I'll get your tea done and make a remedy for myself."  
~~~AFTER NARU TEA SERVED~~~  
I grabbed my book and searched for a remedy I found it: I got a glass of Full Moon Water, my Lavender Scented candle, a teaspoon of Lavender flowers, and my clear Quartz Crystal.  
Dim lights and take a few moments with your eyes closed to center ones self. Boil one cup Full Moon Water, when reach boil, drop lavender flowers in. Now inhale and chant:  
"Flowers of purple, heal my head,  
I will not take to my bed,  
The pain will flee,  
O? rising stream take the pain with thee."  
Strain liquid into nice mug and sit for a while sipping tea. Let the warm liquid seep into your body and calm headache. When only a sip is left in mug, put the crystal in left over liquid and say:  
"Crystal Bright, Bring your shining Light,  
Take this pain to pain to keep me sane,  
Your power is from the Earth,  
Send this pain away and make my day!?"  
Then remove crystal and place it on 3rd eye (forehead), lie down for a few minutes and let crystal absorb pain. When you are ready, take crystal to sink and wash it under running water and watch as your pain go down the drain.  
It takes me about an hour to preform this spell. I walk into the base and see everyone talking.  
"What's the plan?" I ask.  
"We are going to act as couples seeing as the woman targets couples. Madoka you are with Lin. Miss. Matsuzaki and Takigawa, Miss Hara and John, Mai, your with me, so I can keep an eye on you. Yasu you will be monitoring everything and gathering information on the Hotel," Naru instructed.  
"Hai." We chorused.  
"Okay Miss Matsuzaki and Takigawa your staying in room 101 people claim to have their hair pulled and be scratched as well as being woke from their sleep between the hours of midnight to 3 in the morning," Naru told them.  
"Okay," they said knowing not to argue or it could be worse.  
"Miss. Hara and John you will be staying in room 215. The same occurrences have occurred but also the last two males in that room have been hospitalized with injuries to the wrists or stomach," Naru informed.  
"Hai," They spoke. Though John was a bit timid.  
"Modoka and Lin will be staying in 514 since Lin can use his Shiki and can use his full power without being sent to the hospital," Naru said.  
They nodded.  
"Where are we stating Naru?" I asked.  
"Room 407 the room the missing maids where always found in," Naru answered.  
"Okay," I said. "So long as I can preform a small ritual on each room so no one gets severely hurt."  
"Fine," he agreed.  
"I shall prepare now it shouldn't take me but at most an hour," I informed.  
"And Mai," Naru started.  
"Hai?"  
"I want some tea when you are done."  
"Fine."  
~~~~BED TIME~~~~  
We finally get to our room. I set all my supplies out on the dresser, and put my pentagram next to my side of the bed. Seeing as we are pretending to be a couple we are staying in the same bed.  
I thanked the Gods and Goddesses for everything and went to bed. When I closed my eyes and I swear before I fell asleep I felt a pair of warm lips across my forehead.

~~~~DREAM~~~~  
 _I see I'm in another room. I see Naru standing there as well.  
"Naru what room are we in?" I ask.  
"407. Just watch and see how this plays out," he replied.  
_ _ **"Miss. Rin it's lovely to see you again," someone said.  
"Like wise Frank," Rin said with venom hidden under the calm voice.  
"Now now you don't want Phil to find out about us do you?"  
"Fine but only because he would beat me to a pulp."  
"Good." he said.  
Next thing I know she was crying and he was raping her.  
**_ _"N-Naru," I cried. "Why did I have to see that?" Yet again crying into his shirt.  
"It's one of the reasons she targets men," He explained.  
"Is Frank Melody and Eric's father?"  
"No. You will find out in about 5 minutes. Now Mai I need you to wake up the spirit is about to come in to the room."  
"Hai."  
_  
~~~Wake up~~~  
I feel something around my waist and warmth on my back. I realize that Naru's arm is on my waist. I realize I can't enjoy this moment forever. The room started to get colder.  
"Ne, Naru," I said shaking him trying to wake up. "Naru she's here. And she's angry. Naru!"  
He finally woke up. "What is it Mai?"  
"She is here. And she is very angry. She thinks I am Melody! She thinks Melody survived. She doesn't know Melody died. All she knows is that Melody was the only one who survived and she died on the way to the hospital. She wants to kill us."  
"Breath Mai."  
 **"Melody," Rin said.  
"No Rin-san my name is Taniyama Mai. Melody died on the way to the hospital," I tried to explain.  
"Melody...hospital...die?" Rin asked but I could only hear broken parts.  
"Yes Rin-san. She died on the way to the hospital. I lost my parents when I was little. I know the pain you've been through. I've been through it. I've re-lived your memories. I know what Phil and Frank did to you was wrong but you need to cross over. Your real family is waiting for you. Please Rin-san please cross over," I tried to convenes her.  
Then came a bright golden light.  
"Thank you. Mai-chan can you do one final thing for me so I can pass on freely?" she asked me.  
"Sure Rin-san," I said.  
"Can you carry my child? I will make sure it looks like you and the one you love most," She said.  
"I would be happy to Rin-san" I told her.  
"Thank you Mai-chan. Please get Melody and Eric back to me safely," she requested.  
"Yes," I told her.  
**She put her hand to my stomach and I could feel the baby transfer.  
"Arigato Mai-chan," She thanked. Then she whispered, "Mai-chan I will always be there to protect you especially if he breaks your heart."  
"Arigato Rin-san," I thanked her. She crossed into the light.  
"Mai what the hell did you agree to?" Naru asked.  
"Easy I agreed to carry her child," I said before breaking down thinking about the dream and part of my past was replaying its self.  
"Mai what's wrong?" Naru asked. Concern flashed for a second in his eyes before he out his mask back on.  
"Naru I have a secret no one knows. Something that happened when I was 18." I told him.  
"What happened Mai?"  
"I was walking home from the office one day and it was late. About 9:30 at night. I was almost home when I passed the alley about 5 minutes from my home. I heard some voices. Asking if I wanted a good time and I had politely said no. But when I went to continue on my way I felt something cover my nose. Chloroform. I woke up on the ally way and saw I had no clothes on. They were thrown on the ground luckily they weren't ripped so I was able to through them on and went home where I called in sick," I explained through my tears.  
Then he did something unexpected. He pulled me into a hug and carried me bridal style to the bed where he let me cry myself to sleep.  
~~~~Next Morning~~~  
I woke up but I didn't open my eyes because I heard voices.  
"Ayako check this out," I heard Bou-san say.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Why is Naru-bou all over my Jou-chan?"  
"You idiot let's get out of here before we wake them up!" She yelled.  
I heard the door click open then shut. I noticed how my pillow was strangely hard but comfortable. It was moving to! Then I realized I was laying on Naru! But when I went get up I couldn't escape Naru's grasp. He just pulled me closer. Finally after 5 minutes of struggling I was able to get up. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom.  
When I got to the bathroom I felt sick. Luckily I knew I was pregnant so I didn't have to question it. But after that I cleaned myself up took a shower and changed.  
I walk into the room and see Naru not there and the bed made. I guess he went to the base.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~5 days later~~~  
We are no closer to figuring out how to cross the kids over...  
Little children started to giggle.  
"Naru!" I yelled  
The children's laughter turned sinister.  
 **"Melody, Eric. Show yourselves please I have something important to share with you," I said.  
"Why would we show ourselves to you?" a voice I believed to be Eric's asked.  
"Because it deals with your mother," I replied.  
"Mommy?" they chimed.  
"Yes, now please show your selves," I said.  
They came out. They looked about 5 years old.  
"Who are you?" Melody asked**.  
 **"My name is Taniyama Mai I was a friend of your moms," I explained.  
"How could that be we died 15 years ago. What are you like 20?" Eric asked.  
"Yes Eric I met your mother before she passed on she asked me of two things," I told them.  
"What did she ask?" Melody asked.**  
 **"For one she wanted me to carry your brother or sister since she was killed while she was pregnant," I answered.  
"We have a brother or sister?" Melody asked.**  
 **"Yes Melody you do. But it's time to pass on your mom told me she wants to see you guys again," I said trying to get them to cross on.  
"Okay can you give the baby this if it's a girl?" Melody asked handing me a beautiful silver locket.  
"Yes I will, go to your mom hunny," I told her.  
"Can you give this to them if it's a boy?" Eric asked handing me a gold locket.  
**" **Yes Eric. Now go on you two. Your mom is waiting," I said as they crossed on.  
"Mai! Mai open the door!" Bou-san shouted at me.  
"It's okay Bou-san. The kids have passed on now," I said as I opened the door.  
"Are you okay Mai?" Naru asked me. He is the only one who knows what's happened.  
"Yeah, but can I speak to you alone for a moment?" I asked.  
"Very well," he sighed.  
We walked out in the hall.  
"Naru she was already in her second trimester when she was killed if I'm right I should be about 4 1/2-5 months. If she gave me the baby at the rate it was when she died," I told him.  
"In other words you want to be checked out to make sure you're suspicions are correct?" He asked  
**"Hai," I answered subconsciously switching to Japanese.  
"Hold on," he said walking into the room.  
A few moments later he came out with the keys to the van.  
"Come on Mai," he said.  
~~~~At Hospital Place~~~  
Naru and I were waiting for the doctor.  
"Mai Taniyama?" The nurse said.  
"Do you want to wait out here or go in with me Naru?" I asked.  
"Let's go Mai," he said getting up walking toward the nurse.  
"Mai?" she asked.  
"Yes," I told her.  
"Okay what seems to be the problem?"  
"I've been sick to my stomach lately and I haven't quite been myself," I told her acting like I didn't know I was pregnant.  
"And when did this start occurring?" She asked.  
"About a few months ago why?"  
"Well Mai I think I know what's wrong with you?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think you may be pregnant I can get an ultrasound done just in case though."  
"Okay," I said.  
"Mai why are you acting as if you don't know?" Naru asked.  
"Because I feel like it," I chirped as the nurse came back in.  
"Okay Mai here we are," she said. "This may tickle."  
She put the cold jell on my tummy.  
"Do you hear that?" she asked referring to the heart beats.  
I nodded.  
"Well Mai it seems as though you are having twins. They seem healthy as well. You are approximately 18 weeks along. Would you like to know the babies genders?"  
"Yes please."  
"Well it seems they are one of each."  
"Awesome."  
"You are free to go now Mai," she said handing me the pictures.  
"Okay, thank you," I said as I left.  
~~~At The Hotel~~~  
"Mai-chan make sure you're packed we are leaving for Japan tonight," Madoka informed me.  
"Hai Mori-san," I replied heading to Naru and I's room.  
"Mai-chan?" I heard Masako ask.  
"Yes Masako-san?" I asked.  
"Why did you and Naru leave earlier?" she asked while hiding her mouth behind her sleeve.  
"You can't tell anyone what I am about to tell you okay?"  
"Hai."  
"Well when Rin-san went to move on she asked me of a favor. She wanted me to carry her child. I said yes and Naru and I went to make sure everything was okay with the twins."  
"Twins?"  
"Hai. A boy and a girl."  
"Do you have any names for them yet?"  
"For the boy I was thinking Eugene John for Naru's brother and my dad, the girl Konata Rin, after my mom and Rin-san."  
"Those are cute names Mai-chan. But how do you know Eugene?"  
"Funny story he was my spirit guide until 3 years ago. He told me he was crossing over after the case we had with that one spirit that kept replaying it's death on actual people."  
"Oh," she said.  
"Well I'm going to finish packing. Bye Masako-san," I said as she left the room.  
~~~Japan 2 months later~~~  
I went to my apartment and cleared out the extra bedroom so I could start getting the rooms together the day I returned. I already bout all the supplies. The walls are now to be blue and purple.  
I was getting ready for bed when someone knocks on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to the door and looked through the peep hole. I saw it was Naru and opened it.  
"Naru? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I need to talk to you," he replied.  
"Well come in I was just about to make tea," I said as he entered shutting the door behind him as he went to the living room.  
"Tea would be nice," he replied.  
I went to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Returning with a tray with a tea pot and two glasses.  
"What did you need?" I asked pouring the tea.  
"I have a case that has come to my attention," he said.  
"And let me guess you need my help?"  
"Yes only if you wish, but I will have people watch you."  
"What is it about and why will I need protection?"  
"It's a school. But the spirit targets pregnant women and couples. Most pregnant women who enter the school are reported to go into early labor or have a miscarriage. About 15 occurrences have occurred and 10 couples have been injured. The spirit is said to be a witch that lived in a house that was there before the school was there."  
"I will go so long as it is you or Lin protecting me. Because I may be a witch but I'm not that strong yet," I said. "What school are we going to?"  
"We actually are going to America. To Radcliff, Kentucky to North Hardin High School."  
"Okay. Ne, Naru?"  
"Yes Mai?"  
"Will I be able to work when the children come?"  
"We will see Mai. Good night."  
"Night Naru," I said as I closed the door. I went to my room and packed my things and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

High School Horror

~~~At the office the following morning~~~  
I walk in and hear Naru talking about the case. I look and see Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John, Yasu, Madoka, and Lin in the main room.  
"Hey guys do you want some tea?" I ask.  
A chorus of "Hai"'s "Tea sounds nice"'s and "Please"'s could be heard.  
"Naru can you come with me for a moment?" I ask.  
We walk to the kitchen.  
"What did you need Mai?" he asked as I start on the tea.  
"We need to tell the. Masako already knows she sensed the spirit of the children. But the others need to know. Especially Lin-san since you and him are protecting me," I said.  
"Okay and you're telling me this why?"  
"Because I felt I should ask you before I do anything," I replied working on the kettle that had started boiling.  
"In that case do as you wish I have finished briefing them on the case," he replied.  
"Okay Naru," I said grabbing the kettle and nine cups.  
We exited the room. I poured the tea and heard everyone say "Arigato"'s could be heard.  
"I have something to tell all of you," I said as they received their tea.  
"What is it Jou-chan?" Bou-san asked.  
"Do you remember the Haunted Hotel case?" I asked.  
They nodded.  
"Well Rin-san asked me to do something for her," I said.  
"What is it Mai?" John asked.  
"She asked me to carry her child. I am currently about 7 months along. I'm having twins. One of each," I explained.  
"You are not going on this case Mai," Bou-san said. He meant it because he never calls me Mai.  
"Actually I am Naru and Lin are going to be watching me the entire time," I told him.  
"She will be rooming with me through out this case so that I can keep an eye on her," Naru informed. Though this came as a shock to me as well. "Oh and Mai."  
"Yes Naru?"  
"You and I will be acting as transfer students since you still look 17 and I still look 18. You're story is you were raped and are in hiding. I will tell them that I was with my real parents in a car accident that killed them and I somehow survived. Takigawa and Ms. Matsuzaki are your adopted parents. Lin and Modoka you will pretend to be my parents for this case. Ms. Hara, John, and Yasuhara do as you please. Oh and Lin, on this case you will take my place as manager as I will be playing a child," He informed and instructed.  
"Hai," I said.  
"We leave tomorrow at 7 a.m. Good-bye," he dismissed us.

~~~North Hardin High School~~~  
We are at the school the principle said it was a good idea for Naru and I to "enroll" in school. We walk to base which is located on the second floor of the school.  
The principle gave Naru and I the same classes.  
1\. Math  
2\. History  
3\. English  
4\. Science  
LUNCH  
5-7. Base  
We automatically go to base after lunch.  
"Now can we have a list of students involved thus far?" Naru asked.  
"Oh yes, here's a list and all there schedules," the principle said. "Please only allow them to leave class to give you information. They are free to come here themselves between 7:30 and 8:25 and anytime after school."  
"Yes sir. You may return to your office. Mai and I will head to class after I finish informing my team on something important. Thank you," Naru said.  
The principle nodded and left.  
"What did you need to tell us Naru-bou?" Bou-san asked.  
"We will be acting as couple to draw out the spirit. Takigawa and Ms. Matsuzaki you two will be husband and wife for the remainder of this case same for you Lin and Modoka. Mai and I will be a couple. Masako and Yasu seeing as John is a priest that would be bad for him to have a girlfriend," Naru said.  
"WHAT?!" Bou-san and Ayako shouted as I turned bright red.  
"Silence! You heard me. Lin and Yasu go ahead and start calling out students as soon ad Mai and I leave," Naru said grabbing my hand dragging me out of the room.  
We walked to 1st period.  
"Do you sense anything Mai?" Naru asked.  
"A faint presence but the chance I'm right is pretty slim. I mean I can only cast small spells, conduct an emergency exorcism, and Astral Project," I explained.  
"Okay, but if you have a dream tonight you tell me asap, alright?"  
"Hai, Naru," I answered as soon as we entered the class room.  
 **"Oh you must be the transfer students that are here with Shibuya Psychic Research. I'm Mr. Johnson. Please tell us a little bit about yourselves," the teacher instructed.  
I bowed and said, "My name is Mai Takigawa and I'm just here with my adopted parents. They were a Monk and a Shrine Maiden or as we say Miko. But both are still obligated to preform exorcisms. My dads in a band and moms a doctor."  
Naru bowed and said, "My name is Naru Kojou. I am as well here with my adopted parents. My dad is an Omnioji and founder of SPR and my mom is a researcher on the team."  
"Does anyone have any questions?" Mr. Johnson asked. A bunch of kids raised their hands. "Let's start with Brianna."  
"Where are you from?" she asked. She had brown hair and green eyes with freckles covering her face.  
"I'm from Japan," I answered.  
"I am originally from England but I moved to Japan shortly before the death of my real parents," He said.  
"Katie," Mr. Johnson said.  
"What happened to your parents?" she asked. She has blond hair with green eyes she wears black framed glasses.  
"My dad died when I was little so I don't remember him much. My mom died when I was in middle school. I stayed with a teacher who was really nice untill my current parents adopted me," I said.  
"My mom and dad died in a car accident when I was in school. Their friends adopted me quickly after," Naru said.  
"Alex," Mr. Johnson said.  
"Are you psychic?" he asked. He has sandy blond hair and brown eyes.  
"I am a latent psychic and I come from a long line of witches. I can also preform a Buddhist and Miko exorcisms and I can cleanse spirits," I said.  
"I practice qigong due to the amount of PK in my body. If I use it I will pass out and in extreme cases I will have heart failure," Naru said.  
"Okay that's enough questions. Kazuya and Mai please sit next to Christina," Mr. Johnson said pointing at a girl with dyed red hair, brown eyes, and silver framed glasses.**


	7. Chapter 7

_~~~DREAM~~~  
_ _ **"You see Mai. Now we are going to teach you some advanced spells," Marie said.**_ _  
_ _ **~~~A few dream hours later which is like 5 minutes in real life~~~**_ _  
_ _ **After hours of training I can control water and fire as well as protect my children without being there with them physically.**_ _  
_ _ **"Grandmother?" I ask.**_ _  
_ _ **"Yes Mai?" She replies.**_ _  
_ _ **"Is there anything I need to know about North Hardin before I return?"  
"Just be careful for my mother she wants to kill your children and you. Please have that boy help you at all times and watch out for your friend Christina. She is just a first generation she is still a witch. Just the other people who were injured they were first generation or they came from a long line. Just keep that in mind," she said as I started to wake up.**_ _  
_~~~Real World~~~  
I saw it was time to get up and ready for school. Naru was still asleep since he gets up after me. So I showered and changed I walked out and saw Naru out of bed getting his things.  
"Naru I need to talk to you when you finish," I said.  
He nodded.  
I sat on the bed waiting for him to finish.  
"What did you need Mai?" he asked as he came out of the bathroom.  
"Marie talked to me last night," I started.  
He nodded which meant for me to continue.  
"She said her mother is haunting the school and is specifically targeting me and my children because she hated my grandfather and wants no part of his family alive. She killed him in a fire that happened in the location of the old school. She took over someones mind after my mom was born and killed Marie. She is targeting all witches because she is jealous they get to live the life she didn't. She was killed not long after Marie. Oh! Marie taught me to control water and fire and to protect my children when I can't be there for them. And she said that you had to stay with me at all times because you are stronger than you think. That's about it," I finished.  
"Okay. I'm already with you at all times and how am I stronger that I think?" Naru said/asked.  
"I have no idea that's just what she told me. Oh and someone has to be with Christina. The spirit is targeting her along with me," I said.  
"Okay well it's 7:30 we need to leave so we can get to the school. I will have Bou-san keep an eye on her for the first part of the day and have Ms. Matsuzaki, Brown-san, and Bou-san stationed in the cafeteria when the students go to lunch. That should help things. You remember your warding magic correct?" He explained/asked as we left the room and went to the car.  
"Of course I do! What kind of idiot do you take me for!?" I exclaimed/asked.  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"No I don't."  
"Then don't ask in the first place," He said as we got in the car.  
The ride to school was silent.  
~~~At School~~~  
 **"Christina!" I exclaimed in English.  
"Yes Mai? I'm right here," She asked.  
"Oh, sorry. Anyway Bou-san is going to be with you until lunch then Ayako, John, and Bou-san will keep an eye on all of us until lunch. The spirit is targeting the both of us and the twins," I said.  
"Why is it targeting me?" she asked.  
"Because your a witch," I said."  
"Why is she targeting you?"  
"Because she is my great-grandmother and she didn't like my moms dad. So she killed him in a house fire, controlled someone to kill my grandmother, died shortly after that, killed my parents when they were here on a business trip, and now she's after me and the kids."  
"That explains everything," she said as we entered base.  
**"Jou-chan!" Bou-san exclaimed pulling me into such a tight hug I could barely breath.  
"Get off me you perverted old man!" I yelled, though it sounded muffled, pushing him off of me.  
"Now that wasn't nice Jou-chan," he said.  
"Well don't try to kill me in a bear hug," I said.  
THWACK!  
"Ow what the hell was that for you old hag!" he yelled at Ayako.  
"For being a perverted old man. And who are you calling an old hag?!" she yelled back.  
John as usual tried to disperse the fighting.  
 **Turning to Christina I said, "You'll get use to it after a while."  
"That's good to know." she replied.  
**"Bou-san," Naru said.  
"Hai?" he asked stopping the argument with Ayako.  
"You will follow Christina around the school to keep an eye on her. At lunch you, Ms. Matsuzaki, and John will be stationed around school. During class and lunch hours I want Madoka and Yasu to look up a house fire that happened about 50 years ago. And look up a Marie Phelps and her mother and husband. Lin I want you to call students out of class. Only the ones we haven't talked to. Masako I want you to walk around with John until lunch. You will report back here until lunch is finished. Ms. Matsuzaki you may do as you please until lunch," he instructed.  
The bell rang.

~~~TIME SKIP: LUNCH~~~

Naru, Christina, Brianna, Katie, Amy, and I grab our lunch and sit at the table. Brianna, Katie, and Amy were just talking about random things.  
"Mai, Naru? Is it getting a little colder in here?" Christina asked.  
"Yeah I think it is. What do you think Naru?" I asked.  
"Mai, Christina we need to leave. Mai, to Bou-san, Christina Ms. Matsuzaki, I will get John," He instructed.  
I left to find Bou-san.  
"Bou-san you need to start chanting like now!" I informed him.  
"I can't not in front of all these kids!" he said.  
"I'll be right back," I said leaving to go to the people who do the announcements at lunch. **"Hey, I'm Mai Takigawa I'm with SPR you need to clear out the cafeteria like now the spirit is here and it's angry," I begged them.**  
 **They nodded. "Everyone we are going outside for a fire drill please calmly exit the building and you may bring your food. Be quick, calm, and careful."  
"Thank you," I said nodding to Bou-san.**  
 **The students finished exiting the building. All of a sudden the spirit came out of the ground.  
"Die! Die! Die! All witches and Phelps decedents must die!" she yelled.  
"Wait!" I yelled stopping the chants and prayers.  
"Foolish child don't get in my way!" she yelled at me.**  
 **"Why did you hate my Grandfather?" I asked.**  
 **"Because his family killed my great-great-grandmother. That is why I hated him, your mother, their daughter, you, and your children," she explained.  
"They are not my children by blood," I said. "I am carrying them for someone named Rin. She was killed and asked me to carry her children so they will have a chance at life."**  
 **"You are still dead to me!" She yelled.**  
 **"Why are you trying to kill witches?"**  
 **"Because they killed me!"**  
 **"You killed your daughter! Your granddaughter! You tried to kill your great-granddaughter! You killed your son-in-law! Your grandson-in-law! You shouldn't of been allowed to live! You were found guilty of two counts of murder you were right to be killed! You can't keep a grudge at someone because of the past! It's just not right! Why do you do this?! Don't you care about your families happiness?! Why must you make them, the people you care for most, why must you make them suffer?!" I asked.  
"Your right I did kill my family and I tried to kill you. You deserve it! All of you! I killed the witches because they deserved it if the longest line of witches was forced to become smaller then other witches shouldn't get to live! I CARED about my family until they crossed behind my back. I tell them they can't do something and they do it! That is why they must suffer!" She answered.**  
 **"I'm through trying to help you! You are to far gone! John you need to conduct an exorcism like now!" I instructed.**  
 **"In the beginning was the word and the word was with God the word was God..." John said doing the exorcism.**  
 **She screamed and disappeared.**  
"Masako do you sense anything?" Naru asked.  
"No the spirit is gone now," she answered.  
"Team the case is finished. Pack up," Naru instructed.  
~~~Later~~~  
"You're coming with us right Christina?" Yasu asked.  
"I will be in as soon as I finish school. I want to graduate graduate first," she replied.  
"When is that?" Masako asked with her kimono sleeve over her mouth.  
"In about a monthish. I have to take my finals before I leave so it may be earlier than that," she explained.  
"Well, see you when come in," Bou-san said pulling her in a hug.  
"Get off her you perverted old man! You're suffocating her!" I yelled at him seeing her trying to get away.  
TWACK! That was heard as he let go of her.  
An argument between Ayako and Bou-san broke out.  
"Flight 279 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding, flight 279 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding," a voice said.  
"Bye Masako, Yasu, Bou-san, and Ayako," Christina said.  
They gave her hugs and said their byes.  
"Bye Lin, Madoka I'll see you soon," She said.  
They gave her a hug and good-byes.  
She turned to Naru and I.  
 _"_ Bye Naru, Mai I'll see you soon. Oh and Naru?" She asked.  
 _"_ Yes Christina?" He replied.  
 _"_ If I find out when I go over there that you have hurt Mai in any way, shape, or form I will find you and I will kill you," She warned.  
He nodded.  
"Bye Christina," we said in unison.  
"I'll see the both of you later. Bye!" She yelled.  
We walked to the boarding line.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~One week later~~~  
It's been about a week since we left Christina in America. I've been thinking about her for a while. I was lost in thought when I felt something slide down my leg. I grabbed my phone.  
"Come on Naru pick up!" I screamed at it.  
"Mai, yelling at a phone wont do any good. What did you need?" He said/asked.  
"My water broke," I said calmly.  
"Okay I'll be over there as soon as I can. Call the others," he instructed.  
"Okay," I said. I heard the dial tone, I called Bou-san.  
"Moshi, Moshi?" he answered.  
"Bou-san it's Mai. Get the hospital. Naru's on his way to pick me up. My water broke," I explained.  
"Hai, I'll bring Ayako and John with me since we ran into each other at lunch," he said.  
"Okay," I said.  
"See you soon Mai," he said hanging up.  
I repeated this ordeal with Yasu.  
I called Masako.  
"This is Hara Masako. Sorry I can't come to the phone. Please leave a message I'll call you back as soon as I can," her voice mail said.  
"Masako, it's Mai. Head to the hospital when you get this. My water broke. Naru just got here to pick me up. See you soon," I said as Naru opened the door.  
"I got Lin and Madoka. Lin is driving her and himself," Naru said as we got in the car.  
"I got a hold of Bou-san who was with Ayako and John, I called Yasu and left a message on Masako's phone. Did you get a hold of Christina?" I asked.  
"Yes her plane just landed when I called her. She's going to meet us there," he said.  
We pulled up to the hospital.  
"Can you help me? My girlfriend has gone into labor," Naru asked/informed the receptionist.  
Before you ask this is not the first time we've pulled this card. We usually do this on dangerous cases and when I got check ups.  
"Follow me please we will prepare her for delivery," she said leading us to the labor and delivery unit.  
~~~14 painful hours later it's currently about 1 in the morning~~~  
"Congratulations, you have a healthy boy and girl. What are you going to name them?" The nurse asked.  
"The boy is Eugene John Taniyama and the girl is Konata Rin Taniyama," I said as she handed me the twins.  
Naru asked to see the nurse in private as everyone, Lin, Madoka, Masako, John, Christina, Yasu, Ayako, and Bou-san came in. A few minutes later they came back in.  
"Naru why did you talk to the nurse?" I asked.  
"Mai did you even look at Konata's neck?" He asked.  
Shaking my head I looked down at my baby girls neck and saw a chain with a ring on it. I took it off her neck to inspect the ring closer. It was an engagement ring.  
"Mai, I know we never officially dated but will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked getting on one knee.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I said through my tears.  
He came over pulled me into a hug and kissed me. Yes he KISSED me. It was wonderful.  
"*cough cough*" I heard I pulled away turning my signature shade of red.  
"Naru are you going to be living with Mai-chan now?" Christina asked looking awkward.  
"No, I set up a children's room a week ago," he said.  
"Oh, okay. Wait how am I supposed to pay for the apartment now?" she asked. "I don't have a job."  
"Yes you do you work for SPR remember?" I asked.  
"Oh right. But I'm still going to be lonely," she replied.  
"I can live with you I've been at a dorm since I got to college I can move in when I'm done I have a few days til I graduate," Yasu said.  
"Yay! Now that that's settled. When's the wedding?" Christina asked.  
"It's going to be when the twins are able to walk. I want them to participate," I said.  
"Okay, so in about 2 years then," Ayako said,  
"And I am planning it. You may give suggestions but no other interference at all," I ordered.  
Masako, Madoka, Ayako, and Christina bowed their heads accepting their defeat.

~~~1 1/2 years Later~~~  
It's been a while since I've been on an actual case. I usually do office work while everyone's on a case. Kona-chan and Gene (Konata and Eugene) are walking now and are the flower girl and ring bearer.  
After an hour of getting me ready. I'm ready to walk down the isle.  
~~~Ceremony~~~  
John is the priest. So the order is Masako, Ayako and Bou-san, Yasu and Christina, Kona-chan, Me, then when rings are being switched Gene will come out. But now I'm waiting to go out.  
Masako, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10  
Ayako and Bou-san 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10  
Yasu and Christina, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10  
Kona-chan, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10  
Me.  
I walk down and see Naru the love of my life. I reach the alter and hand Masako the flowers.  
"We are gathered here today to join the unions of Shibuya Kazuya and Taniyama Mai. If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace," John said pausing. "Now you may be seated. I have been told you have written your own vows, yes?"  
We nod.  
Naru starts, "Mai, if I hadn't met you when you were telling ghost stories with your friends we wouldn't be where we are now. If you hadn't of come into the old school house to check out the camera we would not be here now. All those times I was a jerk to you, you could of quit, but you didn't. And for that I'm grateful. I promise to take care of you, Konata, Eugene, and anyone else that might come our way. I will be with you until the day I die. I love you Mai."  
 _Whoa he actually said he loves me!_ I scream in my head.  
"Naru, I remember you coming in and smiling but I could easily see through it. The smile never reached your eyes. I remember being when I was knocked out by a bookshelf, dragged into a well, and in face of a danger greater than I, I always dreamed of Gene thinking it was you. I remember when we found his body. You were so happy you found your brother but so upset because of what happened. I told you that I liked you and you didn't believe me. But here we are now in front of our friends and family making the eternal promise to be with one another forever. I love you Naru," I said chocking back tears.  
"Repeat after me. I, Shibuya Kazuya," John said.  
"I, Shibuya Kazuya."  
"Take you, Mai, as my lawfully wedded wife."  
"Take you, Mai, as my lawfully wadded wife."  
"To have and to hold."  
"To have and to hold."  
"In sickness or in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, until death do we part."  
"In sickness or in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, until death do we part."  
"Repeat after me. I, Taniyama Mai," John said.  
"I, Taniyama Mai."  
"Take you, Kazuya, as my lawfully wedded husband."  
"Take you, Kazuya, as my lawfully wedded husband."  
"To have and to hold."  
"To have and to hold."  
"In sickness or in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, until death do we part."  
"In sickness or in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, until death do we part."  
"Do you Kazuya take Mai as your lawfully wedded wife?" John asked.  
"I do," Naru said.  
"Please put this ring on her ring finger," John said.  
Naru did so.  
"Do you Mai take Kazuya as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do," I answered.  
"Please put this ring on his finger," John said.  
I did so.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Sorry for all the time skips but Gene and Konata are 10. I didn't want to do any cases when they were young. Lin and Madoka are married with a 9 year old son named Kojou Dell Tomoya and a 6 year old daughter Kojou Marie Kelly. Bou-san and Ayako are married with a 8 year old daughter Takigawa Mai Sakura, a 7 year old son Takigawa Yasuhara Oliver, and a 5 year old daughter Takigawa Masako Nagisa. John has stopped working with the church but has permission to continue doing exorcisms. Him and Masako married and have a 9 year old boy Davis Lin Brown and a 3 year old girl Tina Ayako Brown. Christina and Yasu are married and have a 4 year old boy names Osamu Houshou John and a 2 year old girl named Osamu Katherine Brianna)

~~~8 1/2 Years Later~~~  
I was filing and organizing the filing cabinet when I hear the door open. I get up to see who it is.  
"Hello. Sorry for the intrusion but is this SPR?" A woman asks.  
"Hai. Let me get the manager out here for you," I tell her. I walk to Naru's office door and knock. "Naru we have a client."  
"Okay get Lin. And Mai," he said.  
"Hai?" I asked.  
"Tea," he answered.  
"Humph," I said walking to Len's office telling him we have a client and went to make tea. After the tea was made I walked into the conference room area.  
"What is your name ma'am?" Naru asked.  
"My name is Tokene Juri. I apologize for the intrusion but I really need your help," she said.  
"What is the problem you have been experiencing in the residence?" Naru asked.  
"We are constantly hearing voices. They say, "We are coming", "We will kill her", "She will die". Things like that. My family constantly feels watched. My daughter says she sees someone every night. I don't know what to do! Every night before I go to bed I'll hear screaming, I'll smell blood, or I'll see shadows. Every now and then my son complains of hearing voices saying "Protect her", "Keep her safe", "Protect our darling daughter". And every now and then my children will say they see a woman in white and a man in black. They say they're looking for their daughter. Please help us?! I don't want my children hurt. There is something in that house!" She begged.  
Sighing Naru said, "We'll take your case. Please leave your information with my wife. We'll need a room for base, a room for 4 families, one extra family will sleep in the base. We'll be there around Friday."  
"Arigato," she said hand me the information as she left.  
I took one look at it before I broke down.  
"Mai? What is it? What's wrong?" Naru asked, concern evident in his eyes.  
"The house... I lived there... my parent's were killed there... demons... Naru they're after me... my dad... my mom... their trying to protect me..." I chocked between sobs.  
"Shhh Mai it's okay. You don't have to go. You don't have to if you don't want to," Naru said comforting me.  
"Naru I have to go. I have to help them. They need to see Gene and Konata. Speaking of them I have to pick them up," I said rubbing my eyes walking out of the building to our car.

~~~At the school~~~  
"Gene! Konata! Tomoya! Kelly!" I yelled after my kids.  
"Okaa-san!" My kids yelled running at me almost knocking me over.  
"Oba (1) Mai!" Tomoya and Kelly yelled at me doing the same as Gene and Konata  
"Get in the car guys. We're going to the office," I said as they got in the car.  
"Shibuya-san!" Meiko-sensei yelled.  
"Hai, Meiko-sensei?" I asked.  
"I have a question," she said.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Your husband called and said you're all leaving for a case on Friday. How long will you be gone?" She asked.  
"About a week maybe two. Why?" I told/asked her.  
"I was going to give them their work that they'll be missing. That's why I asked," she replied.  
"Oh, okay. Can I pick it up Thursday when I come to get them?" I asked.  
"Hai. Bye Shibuya-san," she said.  
"Bye Meiko-sensei," I said getting in the car and driving back to SPR headquarters.

~~~SPR~~~  
"Otou-san (2)!" Konata and Kelly yelled as they ran inside to her office.  
"Oji (3) Naru!" Tomoya yelled. I don't know why but they got along real well.  
Gene just stood by me.  
"Gene do you want to see your Otou-san or Uncle Lin?" I ask.  
"No I want Okaa-san," he replied.  
"Why don't you at least say hi to them and then start your homework," I suggested.  
"Okay Okaa-san," he said and left to say hi to Naru and Lin.  
"Okaa-san?" He asked upon his returned.  
"Hai, Gene?" I replied.  
"Otou-san said he wants tea," he told me.  
"Okay. Do you want to help me make it?" I asked the boy.  
"Hai," he replied.  
"Come on then," I said.  
I made the tea. "Take this Otou-san okay," I said.  
He nodded.  
I got lost in thought. You see Konata looks like me but has hair down to the middle of her back and has blue hair and eyes like Naru. Gene looks like Naru but has my hair and eye color.  
"Okaa-san?" Gene asked.  
"Hai," I replied pulling him into my lap.  
"When am I going to get another brother or sister?" He asked.  
"I don't know that's up to Otou-san so you have to ask him," I said.  
Gene jumped off my lap and went to Naru's office

Naru's POV

I was doing some work while Konata was in the corner doing her homework when Gene came in.  
"Otou-san?" he asked.  
"Hai. What is it Gene?" I replied.  
"When are we going to get a little brother or sister?" he asked.  
"I don't know buddy. It will happen when it happens and when it does you will get your wish," I told him.  
"Okay. Okaa-san said it was up to you so I had to ask you."  
"Okay. Well you'll be staying with Uncle Lin and Aunt Modoka tonight. Otou-san has a lot of work and so does Okaa-san."  
"Okay," he said looking a little upset.  
"What's wrong little guy?"  
"I just wanted Okaa-san that's all. And I'm not little!" He yelled stomping out of the office.  
"Konata," I said.  
"Hai?" she asked.  
"Come here for a moment," I said.  
She came over and I pulled her onto my lap.  
"What did you need Otou-san?" She asked.  
"I was wondering if you wanted a little brother or sister as well?" I asked her.  
"Hai. It would be nice," she answered.  
"You may get your wish soon baby girl," I said.  
"Really!?" She asked.  
"Hai. Go back to your homework, now," I said.  
She went back to her corner.  
Even though these kids are not Mai's or mine we care for them just like they were ours.

1\. Oba- Aunt  
2\. Otou-san- Father  
3\. Oji- Uncle


	10. Chapter 10

~~~Friday Mai POV~~~  
Me and Naru had a fun time while the twins were at Lin and Madoka's. But now I'm checking to make sure everything is packed, Naru checked Gene to see if his things were packed. I change into my specific demon killer outfit.  
"Naru! Is everything ready?!" I yell/ask.  
"Hai! Get everything in the car!" He replied.  
"Okay!" I yelled back.  
I opened the trunk and began loading our luggage inside. I put Naru, Gene, Konata, and my suitcases in it. Along with the twins school bags. I picked up their homework yesterday when I picked them up.  
"Okay, let's get going. We're meeting everyone at the office to load equipment then we are going to the house," Naru said starting the car.  
~~~Mai's home~~~  
"Please come this way," Juri said leading us to base.  
"This will be your base. There are enough plugs I hope, if not we have more. One family can stay in the room is to the right, Another in the left, another in the room across the hall, one in the base, the bathroom is the left of that, and the last family in the room that is on the other side of the bathroom. You are free to us the kitchen which is down stairs. Dinner is at 7. Please feel free to join us. My husband will return with the children in about and hour. Do as you wish until then," She said leaving the room.  
"Mai I want you to get a temperature on every room in the house. Take Bou-san and Father Brown (A/N to clear up some confusion even though John is not a part of the Church but Naru still calls him father because John conducts Catholic exorcisms) with you," Naru said.  
"Hai," I said grabbing the thermometer, clipboard, paper, and pencil.  
I left the room and went down stairs with Bou-san and John. We went to the living room.  
Temp rundown:  
Living room: 21 degrees Celsius  
Kitchen: 19 degrees Celsius  
Dining room: 20 degrees Celsius  
Daughter's room: 12 degrees Celsius  
Son's room: 15 degrees Celsius  
Master bedroom: 16 degrees Celsius  
Study: 14 degrees Celsius  
"Here are the temperatures Naru," I said handing him the clip board.  
"The daughter's room and study seem to be the coolest. Lin put a microphone in both rooms and a camera in the study," Naru told Lin. "Mai, tea. Take Matsuzaki-san with you."  
"Hai," I said leaving to make his tea.  
"Here's your tea Naru," I said upon my return. I was completely bored and Ayako just kept talking about how her life was between her job, her patients, SPR, cleansing, and Bou-san. "Gene, Konata? Did you do your homework?"  
"Hai, Okaa-san I did mine," Gene said.  
"Me too," Konata replied.  
"Alright. Gene do you sense anything?" I ask.  
"I feel a bad man. Also a good lady and man. The good ones feel sad because they lost something precious to them. The bad man is angry because the precious thing got away," he replied.  
"Masako?" I asked wanting to conform this.  
"Hai. I feel a demon, along with a male and female spirit. They're searching for their daughter they want to protect her from the demon. They are watching the daughter of this family so she doesn't suffer the same fate as them. But I keep getting a familiar feeling from them both. Like I've sensed the spirits some where before," she answered.  
"That would be because they're looking for me. The male and female spirits are my parents. They want to protect me from the demon that Marie's mother from Christina's high school summoned to kill us. I wasn't home when it happened so I lived," I told her.  
"Brown do you feel up to doing a séance tonight?" Naru asked.  
"Hai, just let me rest first and wake me when you wish to do it," she answered.  
Nodding Naru said, "Ayako go with her."  
They left the room.  
"Mai, you, the twins, and I will be the ones attending since this is only a family matter," Naru instructed.  
"Hai," I nodded.  
The clients children came into the base.  
"Okaa-san said you wanted to speak with us when we got home?" the boy said he looked about 11 years old.  
"Hai, can you tell us your names?" I ask.  
"I'm Tokene Kaname," said the boy.  
"I'm Tokene Yuki," said the girl who looked about 9 years old.  
"What have you been experiencing?" Naru asks them.  
"I hear a woman basically telling me to find her to protect her but I don't know what she's talking about. I'll hear growling at night and a scary voice telling me to find her and kill her. And I will smell blood sometimes before I go to bed. I'll wake up from dreams where I'm watching a man and women getting murdered. And when I don't have them Yuki crawls into my bed because she's had that dream. I don't know how to help her. I just want whatever it is out so I can protect my sister in ways I know how. Please help us," he answered/begged.  
"Kaname-kun that is why we're here. To help you," I said. "Yuki-chan, what have you experienced?"  
"I see scary red eyes sometimes before I go to bed. I'm scared to go into my room because of the Scary Man and I smell blood when I enter Okaa-san and Otou-san's room so I always go to Onii-chiyan's (1) room. His room feels safer and doesn't smell bad," she said.  
"Arigato. Do you want to play with my kids?" I ask them.  
They nodded.  
"Kids, come here please," I said.  
"What is it Okaa-san?"'s and "Yes Oba Mai?"'s were heard  
"Do you want to play with Kaname-kun and Yuki-chan?" I ask them.  
"Sure," they said.  
"Introduce yourselves," I told them.  
"I'm Shibuya Eugene you can call me Gene if you want," Gene said.  
"I'm Shibuya Konata," she said.  
"I'm Kojou Tomoya," Tomoya spoke.  
"I'm Kojou Kelly," Kelly introduced.  
"I'm Takigawa Sakura, pleased to meet you," Sakura said.  
"You are very polite aren't you Sakura-chan?" Kaname asked.  
"Hai," she replied.  
"Well, anyway I'm Takigawa Oliver," Oliver said.  
"I'm Takigawa Nagisa," she said.  
"Name's Davis Brown. My sister and I have our name's written like an English name 'cause our dads Australian," He explained.  
"That's awesome," Yuki-chan said.  
"That's right, I'm Tina Brown by the way," Tina butted in.  
"My name ith Othamu John," John said in a cute little voice. "And this is my wittle sistew Bwianna. Say hi Bwi."  
"Hewwo," she said.  
"Their names are Osamu John and Brianna," I clarified.  
"Well you know who we are. Do you want to play outside with us we have chalk and stuff," Kaname said/asked.  
"Can we Okaa-san?" Konata asked.  
"Hai but be careful and behave," I answered.

Onii-chiyan- Big brother


	11. Chapter 11

~~~The Following Day~~~  
I get up and change into my demon killer outfit. Konata and I walked to base together. Naru and Gene show up about 5 minutes later.  
"Lin do we have any activity from last night?" Naru asked.  
"None that is evident of a demonic entity but we picked up a temperature drop in Juri's room and voice's in Yuki's room," Len said.  
"Play them," Naru demanded.  
Len did just that.  
"She's here, what are we going to do? How can we hide her?" Voices of mom and dad came through and constantly asked the same questions over and over again.  
"Hara-san do you feel up to preforming that seance?" Naru asked.  
"Hai," she answered.  
"We will be ready in 5 minutes in our room," Naru said.  
She nodded.  
~~~5 Minutes later~~~  
We were sitting around a table Masako on one side John to her left, so if something turned bad, Naru on her right with Konata in his lap, me across from her with Gene in my lap.  
"To the spirits of this house. Use my body to communicate with us," Masako said.  
"Hello Mai darling," she said.  
"Okaa-san?" I ask.  
"Hai. I can not stay long because he might find you. But right now I can tell you this. I'm sorry I missed you growing up. I'm sorry I couldn't see you graduate, or have kids, or get married. Gomenna Sai, Mai," she apologized.  
"It's okay mom it's not your fault," I said.  
"I will see you again. I must go so he doesn't find you," she said. "Good-bye Mai."  
"Bye Okaa-san," I said.  
"Bye, Taniyama-san," Naru spoke.  
"Bye-bye Obaa-chan," the kids replied.  
"I will see you again," Okaa-san replied.  
"I look forward to it," I told her as she left Masako. She fell forward. When she came to she asked, "What happened?"  
I explained through tears as Naru held me close and the twins sat on either side of us.  
~~~Bed Time~~~  
We were getting ready for bed. Nothing happened yet so there was nothing to do.  
~~~Dream~~~  
 _"Mai," I heard voices say.  
I turned around.  
"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" I ask.  
"Hai," Otou-san said.  
"I can't believe it," I said, running to them tearing up.  
"We have something to tell you Mai," Okaa-san said.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"You know my Okaa-san's side are witches but you know nothing of your Otou-san or my Otou-san's side and what they did," she said.  
"What?" I ask in pure confusion.  
"Mai, I was a demon hunter. My Okaa-san was a spiritualist and my Otou-san was a demon hunter as well," Otou-san answered.  
"What about Ojii-chan?" I ask Okaa-san.  
"Your Ojii-chan was an Angel, Mai," she said.  
"Okay let me get this straight. Not only am I a witch and a spiritualist, but I'm a demon hunter and an Angel?" I ask in clarification.  
"Hai. But not just an Angel, but a Fallen Angel," Okaa-san clarified.  
"Okay so I'm a witch, spiritualist, demon hunter, and a Fallen Angel. Any more?" I ask.  
"We are going to teach you how to change. When you change into your Angel form your hunter form will mix into that," Otou-san explained.  
"In this realm you can do that anytime. But in the Real World you can only do it in extreme danger," Okaa-san said.  
"Okay," I said.  
"Mai focus on becoming an Angel," Otou-san instructed.  
I concentrated and I felt a cold item in my hand, and pain in my back, and different clothing, my whole body changed basically.  
I opened my eyes and saw a white outfit but i had black boots on with a pair of black angel wings.  
"Mai, you have 3 throwing knives on your left leg, and a small dagger on your right. You also have a sword on your belt along with a dagger. You also have a bow and arrow set on your back. Any questions?" Otou-san asked.  
"I don't know how to use these," I said.  
"That's okay we are going to train now," Okaa-san explained.  
~~~About 5 Dream Hours Later~~~  
"There's one more thing Mai," Okaa-san said.  
"Hai? What is it?" I ask.  
"We need to teach you the power of a fallen angel," she replied.  
"The power of a fallen angel?" I ask.  
"Yes there are two ways to vanquish a demon. If it is a small one just simply chant: Et illi ut vinceret potentia caeli malum daemonem nuncupatum protege me (May the power of the heavens protect me and may they vanquish this evil called a demon). If it is a strong high level demon you will need to sing this:  
sā sā koyoi mo bureikō gokusotsu shū sura maki konde utage no se nite nari sagaru wa junshin muku yue shitsu no warui akugyaku hiō ni gozai masu kata ashi nakushita neko gawarau "soko yuku ojō san asobi masho" kubiwa ni tsunagaru akai himo wa kataashi no kawari ni naccha inai ya ya ya ya iya iya iya retsu nasu sotoba no mure ga utau "soko yuku ojō san odori masho" ashimoto hisokarni saita hana wa shikamettsura shite wa guchitteru hara o miseta koi nobori haranda nowa sare kōbe yai yai asobi ni ikō ka yai yai warae ya warae rai rai musunde hiraite rai rai rasetsu to mukuro hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata hiraite itsutsu muttsu nanatsu de sono te o ue ni matsu no ki niwa kubiwa de chū bura rin rin minna minna minna de musubi masho kudaranu yokyō wa te o tataki zashiki no irori ni kube sarasu gesen na uwabami bozen de yuku takari dasu shinzoku arasoi soi "seizen kare to yakusoku shita zo" usobuku mo shinin ni kuchi wa nashi ya ya ya ya iya iya iya katte ureshī hana ichi monme tsugi tsugi to urareru kawaiko chan saigo ni nokoru wa gehin na busu darenimo shirarezu ni naite iru yai yai yai itazura shiyō ka yai yai odore ya odore rai rai musunde hiraite rai rai rasetsu to mukuro mittsu futatsu hitotsu de iki o koroshite nanatsu yattsu tō de mata musunde tatara sae mo tae kane yakedo o seoi neko wa aketa fusuma o shimete iku kekkyoku mina sama tanin goto (kekkoku mina sama tanin goto) kekkyoku mina sama tanin goto (kekkoku mina sama tanin goto) kekkyoku mina sama tanin goto (kekkoku mina sama tanin goto) tanin no fukō wa shiran puri! yai yai kozukuri shiyō ka yai yai yomae ya yomae rai rai iroha ni hore bore rai rai rasetsu to mukuro hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata hiraite itsutus muttsu nanatsu de sono te o ue ni tori ga naite himawanu uchi ni hara hera hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata ashita akki rasetsu no gotoku sono nodo takerase abareru uwabami no iki chi wo susuru subete wa utsurou node gozai masu ima kōshite iru aida nimo sama zama na mono ga hate nan no hanashi o shite ita kara? mā sonna yota banashi wa owari ni shima shō sā ote o haishaku hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata ashita Is there anything else?" Okaa-san explained and asked.  
"Hai, how will I know the difference in the strength of the demon?" I ask.  
"You will feel its power," Okaa-san said.  
"And Mai please be careful, I don't want my grandchild getting hurt now do I?" Otou-san asked.  
"But Gene and Konata are not my kids..." I said confused.  
"Think about it Mai," Otou-san said.  
"Wait am I pregnant?" I asked after a few moments.  
"Hai. Now please be careful!" Okaa-san said.  
"Okay," I told them embracing them in a hug.  
"Good-bye Mai we will see you again soon. We love you!" They called as they were fading.  
"I love you to!" I called back.  
_~~~Real World~~~  
I woke up with a jolt. I didn't know what happened. I looked around and saw the twins holding hands like Naru and I, I also see Naru has his hand around Konata as if to keep her safe, I am doing the same with Gene.

The feeling disappears and I look at the clock and see it's 4 in the morning. I lay back down and get some shut eye once again. I fall into a dreamless sleep.  
~~~Later that Morning~~~  
I wake up and see it's 7. So I get up and shower and change, Konata and I walk to base.  
"May I come in?" Juri-san asked.  
"Hai," Naru replied.  
"I'd like to talk to you guys about something," she said.  
We nodded for her continue.  
"I was going to hold a ball after all this was over. I would love it if you could attend as special guests. It would mean a lot and it would be a way of saying "Thank you". Of course one of the maids will be watching all the children," she explained.  
"We will attend your ball," Naru said.  
"Juri-san? Can you have the children distracted? I don't want them involved in the things that are about to happen soon," I asked and explained.  
"I will. Thank you very much," she said leaving.  
"Mai, what are you going to do?" Naru said.  
"Let's just say Okaa-san and Otou-san visited me last night," I said.  
"And?"  
"I found out not only am I a witch but I come from a long line of spiritualists, Fallen Angels, and demon hunters. And if my parents were right the demon should show its self soon," I said.  
~~~Later that day~~~  
I felt an evil presence enter the room. I knew it was a demon because I changed forms quickly.  
"So you've finally decided to appear?" I asked. "Jonathan?"  
"Ah, so you know who I am?" Jonathan asked.  
"Yes and you killed my family. I hope you're ready to pay," I said throwing a knife.  
He dogged.  
He didn't expect the arrow that came his way. It pinned him to the wall.  
" _Et illi ut vinceret potentia caeli malum daemonem nuncupatum protege me_ ," I said as I stabbed him in the heart with a dagger.  
He screamed and then disappeared. I changed back to normal and found Juri-san talking to Naru.  
"Naru we can pack up. The demon is destroyed. The other spirits were able to pass on freely," I said.  
"Thank you so much I will see you on Saturday then?" Juri-san asked.  
"Hai. I look forward to it," I said.


	12. Chapter 12

~~~Saturday~~~  
The girls, Masako, Madoka, Ayako, Christina, and I are at Ayako's getting ready. The boy's are at mine with the kids. We all shower and change into our dresses.  
It took us about 6 hours to get ready since we all showered and did each others hair and make-up.  
~~~Ball~~~  
We all got back the house. We are currently sitting together waiting for diner to start.  
"Hey, I have something to tell you guys," I said.  
"What is it?" Naru asked.  
The others looked at us.  
"I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed.  
"How do you know?" Bou-san asks.  
"Otou-san. Do you remember when I found out my family history?" I asked.  
They nodded.  
"Well we practiced. We wrestled a lot and Otou-san never once touched anywhere around my stomach. Then he told me to be careful so I wouldn't hurt his grandchild. So I told him Konata and Gene aren't his blood grand children I was carrying them for Rin-san. He told me to think about it. I asked if I was pregnant he nodded. That is how I know," I explained.  
"Wow," they said.  
"Yup. I'm going to the doctors in about two months for a check up," I said.  
"Can I go with you Mai?" Christina asked.  
"Hai," I replied.

~~~2 Months Later at the Doctors~~~  
"Shibuya Mai!" The nurse called.  
Christina and I got up an went to the back.  
"What seems to be the problem?" She asked.  
"I think I may be pregnant. I missed my period for the passed two months and I've been sick to my stomach," I explain.  
"Okay well we'll get an ultrasound and get it checked out," she said.  
She left the room and returned a few minutes later with the ultrasound machine thing.  
"Okay now this may feel a bit cold," she warned as she put the gel on my tummy. "Do you hear that?"  
We nod as we start to hear a heart beat.  
"Well Mai judging by this you are pregnant," she said as she cleaned the gel off my stomach.  
"Um ma'am I have a question," Christina said.  
The nurse nodded for her to continue.  
"Can you check and see if I'm pregnant? I haven't been well and the symptoms have been the same for the 2 pregnancies I have previously had," Christina asked and explained.  
"Can't hurt to try," the nurse said with a smile.  
She put the gel on Christina's stomach.  
Heart beats flooded the room.  
"Well it seems you are having twins hun. Would you like pictures?" The nurse asked.  
"Hai," Christina nodded. "How far along am I?"  
"You are about 3 months," The nurse confirmed, printing off the pictures and wiping of the gel.  
~~~Home~~~  
"Naru! Gene! Konata!" I shout. "I'm home!"  
"Okaa-san!" Gene yells attacking me with a hug.  
"Hello Gene. Can you get Otou-san and Konata?" I ask.  
He nods and runs off to somewhere in the house.  
I walk into the living room.  
"What did you need Mai?" Naru asks as him, Gene, and Konata walk into the room.  
"Kids sit down. Otou-san and I have something to tell you," I said.  
They sat down.  
"Gene do you remember asking if you were going to get a baby brother or sister?" I ask.  
He nods.  
"Well your wish will come true. Okaa-san is pregnant," Naru said.  
"So we're going to get a brother or sister?" Konata asked.  
Naru and I nod.  
"Yes!" The twins shout and high 5.  
"Go run and play Otou-san and I have things to discuss," I said.  
The twins left the room.  
"Naru, we are going to have to get the baby stuff from storage. And get some paint," I said.  
"Mai we have time. But an urgent case has come up," Naru said.  
"A case?" I asked.  
"Hai. Do you remember the Urado case?" He asked.  
"Hai. But what about it?"  
"Well a spirit is doing the same thing. Only it keeps replaying its death on the victims until they kill themselves."  
"Oh my God."  
"Mai, it targets women. I don't want you or the children to get hurt. So will you promise me that you will stay with the children?"  
"Hai. I understand. Have you warned the others?" I asked.  
"I have. I will need you to be extra careful on this case. The women that have fallen victim were all pregnant."  
"I need to call Christina and warn her," I said getting up and grabbing the phone.  
"Moshi Moshi?" Christina answered.  
"Christina it's Mai. Has Yasu talked to you about a case?" I asked.  
"Hai. What about it?" She replied.  
"You and I will need to be extremely careful. The spirit targets women. The women that have died were all pregnant," I said.  
"Oh my. Alright I will stick with you or Bou-san. Is that okay?" She asked.  
"Of course. I have to go make diner. I'll see you next week ," I said hanging up.  
"What was that about Mai? Why did you have to call Christina?" Naru asked.  
"She's three months pregnant Naru," I said.


	13. Chapter 13

Dream Replay

~~~Dream~~~  
 _"Welcome back Mai," Okaa-san said.  
"What am I doing here?" I asked.  
"I'm here to tell you something important then guide you through your dream," she said.  
"Okay. What did you need to tell me?"  
"Do you remember the jewelry you have on when you change into your Angel and hunter form?"  
"Yeah the bracelet, ear rings, and choker. What about them?"  
"You will start wearing them form this moment on. You will have to wear at least one of them everyday. They will be on your dresser when you wake up. Now let us proceed with the dream," Okaa-san instructed, informed, and said.  
~~~Dream of the past~~~  
I see a woman and a man making out in a bed room. Another man walks in.  
"Hannon!? What is this?!" He shouted.  
She completely ignored him. He looked at the guy.  
"Kaito!? What the hell?! Why are you making out with my wife!?" He shouted.  
A child started crying.  
"Hannon the baby is crying," Kaito said.  
"I can hear that but right now I really don't care," she said.  
"Okay," Kaito said.  
They continues to make out.  
The brother walks to the babies room and silences the child by rocking it to sleep and changing it's diaper. When the child is asleep he grabs a knife, paper, and pencil and proceeds to write a note. When he finishes he puts the note down and grabs the knife proceeding into the bedroom. He see's Hannon and Kaito asleep on the bed. He pulls out the knife and proceeds to stab them. Then he grabs the phone and calls police and tells them what had happened and then he grabs some rope and hung himself vowing that he will return and do the same to other women.  
~~~_Real World~~~  
I woke up and saw Naru getting out of the bathroom.  
"Naru, I had a dream," I said.  
"What was it about?" He asked.  
I explained the dream.  
"If he vowed to return and kill all women why are pregnant women only being harmed?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I will probably have the answer after I have another dream," I answered.  
I got up and got changed, I saw my jewelry on the dresser and grabbed the earrings.  
"Mai, when did you get these?" Naru asked.  
"They're part of my Fallen Angel/ Demon Hunter form. Okaa-san said to wear at least one everyday. I don't know why my best bet is that they're for protection," I said.  
We went to the car and I loaded the luggage. I gave Gene and Konata their school bags so that they can do some work on the drive.  
~~~Hotel~~~  
"Ah, thank you so much for coming," a man said.  
"Excuse me, sir. I don't believe I got your name," Naru said.  
"Oh my apologies. My name is Sunahara Zero," he told us.  
"We need a floor plan and a list of victims. We also need the room numbers with the most activity to remain empty so we can investigate them," Naru said.  
"Of course," Zero replied.  
He showed us our base.  
"I have given your room number to all of the victims," Zero said.  
Naru nodded.  
We began to set up base.  
"Ayako I want you and Father Brown to get a temperature of each of the rooms listed," Naru instructed.  
Nodding they grab the things they needed and left.  
"Houshou you and Madoka set up cameras in rooms 123, 698, 032, and 300. People have complained about seeing shadows and mists appearing out of no where," Naru said.  
They got the cameras and left.  
"Masako you and Lin will set up the microphones in the other four rooms. People have heard screaming and laughing. As well as knocking on the walls," Naru informed.  
They grab microphones and head out of base.  
"Yasuhara you will start researching the location of the hotel and the land surrounding the hotel. Look into a double murder and suicide. See it that occurred on this land," Naru said.  
Yasu left to the library.  
"Mai, tea. Christina, I want you to keep an eye on the kids. Mai will assist you after she makes the tea," Naru informed.  
"Hai," we said.  
I made the tea and went to help Christina.  
"Hey are the twins behaving?" I ask.  
"No, not really but Sakura and Tomoya are acting just like Bou-san and Ayako before they got together," she replied.  
"Yeah. Well we could end up with another Bou-san and Ayako. Who know?" I said.  
"That could be," she agreed.  
We continued to watch the kids and listen to Naru tell Bou-san how to adjust the cameras.  
~~~Later that night~~~  
"So do we have anything?" Sakura asked.  
"Not yet sweetheart," I told her.  
"Okay," she said.  
"Hey it's 9 pm we should start getting the children to bed," Ayako said.  
"We probably should. Mai get the twins and Christina get John and Brianna. You need to head to bed as well. You both need your rest," Masako spoke.  
We took our kids and headed to bed.  
~~~Dream~~~  
 _"Hello Mai," Otou-san said.  
"Otou-san why are you here?" I asked.  
"I'm here to guide you tonight. And to inform you about your Fallen Angel wings," he replied.  
"What about them?"  
"When you wake they'll be on your back but they will look like tattoos," he explained. "Now watch."  
"Kaito," Hannon said.  
"What?" He replied.  
"How long are we going to keep this up? I can't just divorce him. You know women have no say in things," she said.  
"We will be done when I say we're done. Now shut up and come here," he demanded.  
The scene from yesterday played out in a fast forward.  
I was then in an autopsy room.  
"What was the official cause of death?" A man asked.  
"Stab wound to their hearts. But I found something rather interesting about the woman," the coroner said.  
"And that would be?" The man asked.  
"The woman was pregnant," the coroner said.  
"Are you sure?" The man asked.  
"I am positive," the coroner answered.  
"Call me if you find anything," he said mumbling to himself.  
The coroner said nodding as the man left.  
"Mai there is something you need to know," Oba-san said._

 _"What is it?" I ask._

 _"Your child will have strong psychic powers like you and your husband. But you will have to teach it the Fallen Angel, the demon hunting forms and if its a girl all that and magick. Do you understand?" Oba-san asked.  
"Hai," I replied waking up.  
~~~_ _Real World~~~  
I woke up and didn't see Naru so I got up and got the twins ready as well as myself.  
"Naru," I said as I entered the base.  
He nodded.  
"I had another dream," I said.  
"That's the second one this case," he said as I finished explaining the dream. "That normally never happens."  
" I know. I mean its happened but never two days in a row. And I don't usually have dreams before I reach the location of the case," I agreed and blabbed on.  
"That is true. Something obviously wishes to have your help," Naru said.  
"Yeah I guess we'll have to wait until tonight to find out."  
"That is if you dream," he said turning to the monitors.  
"Did we get anything last night?" Bou-san asked entering the base.  
"Not much. Knocking sounds were heard in room 234 and some mist in room 698," Naru answered.  
"Do you know what we're up against?" Madoka asked.  
"No I do not," Naru answered once again.  
"Be careful when you ask stuff Madoka. You know Ayako will waltz in here and say, 'This is clearly the work of an Earth Spirit,'" Bou-san said.  
As if on cue Ayako came in and asked what we were up against.  
"Again, I don't know," Naru said frustrated.  
"This is clearly the work of an Earth Spirit,"she said waving her hand in the air.  
Bou-san, John, and I laughed.  
"Care to fill me in on what's so funny?" She asked aggravated.  
"Anyway back to business Christina, Mai make sure your never alone. Even if its to go to the bathroom I don't want either of you on your own. Houshou I want you to exorcise room 234. Father Brown you exorcise room 698," Naru said.  
They left.  
"Ayako, Masako do a walk through and Ayako exorcise the places Masako tells you to," Naru added.  
The leave as well.  
"Yasuhara and Madoka what did you find out about the hotel?" Naru asked.  
"Well we are sitting on top of a Quartz mine. A double murder and suicide has taken place here. A woman named Megurine Hannon and her lover Megurine Kaito. The murder was explained left by the suicide victim Megurine Len," Madoka said.  
"Anything else?" I asked.  
"Well it appears that Hannon was cheating on her husband with his brother. The husband and her had an 18 month daughter that it still alive today she's about 60 years old. I don't see a point in talking to her since you can never remember anything before you turn 3. (That is a psychological fact) And I couldn't really find anything else," Yasu said.  
"Well try again," Naru said. "I want to know about the Quartz mine."  
_ _"Okay," Yasu said leaving with Madoka._


	14. Chapter 14

( A/NOkay now I bet your wondering what the kids are like. Okay okay calm down I'll tell you. Konata acts a lot like Naru but not psychic wise. I just mean she can block her emotions as well as him and can act like a narcissist if she wanted to. Gene act like me but can block his emotions as well. Tomoya is one good interrogator like his mother but is also very quite till you get to know him. Kelly we believe is an Omnioji but is as hyper and crazy as Madoka. Sakura is already decided she's going to be a doctor and helps Ayako out a lot. Oliver is learning a lot about the Buddhist exorcisms from Bou-san so that he can continue that. Nagisa has decided to be a Miko. Davis wants to be a Priest like his father was. Tina is showing signs of being a median and some other psychic abilities. John is showing signs of having empathy like his mom. Brianna we think is going to be a researcher of some kind. Sakura and Tomoya act a lot like Bou-san and Ayako. But I think that John picked up on Yasu's habit and acts like Tomoya is his love. That's the only one I've spotted thus far though.)

"Mai and Christina play with the children," Naru said since that really was the only thing we could do.  
Nodding we walk off.  
"Did everyone finish there homework?" Christina asked.  
They all nodded.  
"So if Mai and I were to look at it right now every one would have their work done?" She asked everyone but Tina, John, and Brianna Seeing as they were 2 and 4.  
They all ran away to their bags and grabbed their work.  
~~~Bed time~~~  
"Gene, Konata come on it's time for bed," I said.  
They got up and we went to our room and change and head to bed.  
~~~Dream~~~  
 _"Mai," Obaa-chan said.  
"Hai?" I asked.  
"This is your Oji-chan," she said pointing to the man I just noticed with her.  
"Hello Mai. It's nice to finally meet you," he said.  
"It's nice to finally meet you to," I said hugging him.  
He hugged back.  
"Mai there is something you need to know," he said.  
"Hai?"  
"The room in which you sleep is her room. The spirit of Hannon. She is going to try to kill you since you have yet to die. I want you to get the priest to exorcise her. She is far beyond cleansing. But she is not a demon. With the exorcism it will end her. Please hurry," he said.  
"Okay," I replied waking up.  
~~~_Real World~~~  
"Naru, John needs to exorcise this room and the spirit, Hannon, will leave, "I said.  
"Are you sure Mai?" he asked.  
"Hai, my Oji-chan said so," I said sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Mai quit acting childish and change so I can get John," he said.  
"Fine," I said while changing clothes.  
~~~After Exorcism~~~  
"Sunohara-san, your building is now clear of any spirits. Call us if anything else happens," Naru said.


	15. Chapter 15

~~~A few months later~~

I'm laying down when the phone rings.  
"Moshi moshi," I answered.  
"Mai, its Yasu. Christina went into labor about 2 hours ago meet us at the hospital in an hour ish," he said.  
"Hai," I said and hung up.  
"Naru get the twins and get them dressed Christina's gone into labor and we're meeting them at the hospital in an hour," I said getting up and change.  
~~~Hospital~~~  
"You guys can come in now," the doctor said.  
We walked in.  
"Hey Christina, Yasu," I said.  
"Hey Mai," they said.  
Christina was holding one of the twins while Yasu was holding the other.  
"What are the babies genders?" Ayako asked.  
"Well I have the girl, Linda Sophia (First then Middle)," Christina said.  
"I have the boy, Ichiru Zero (First then Middle)," said Yasu.  
"Mai, Naru we have a question for you," Christina said.  
"Hai?" Naru asked.  
"Could you be there god parents in the event something happens to us we know that they are in good hands," Yasu asked and explained.  
"It would be our pleasure," I said.  
"Mai do you want to hold Linda?" Christina asked.  
I nodded and she handed her to me.

~~~Roughly 3 weeks later~~~  
Christina and I were in the office with Linda and Ichiru. The others were on a case. They've been gone for about 3 days. Naru called earlier and said they should be home today or tomorrow. It depends on if they finish the case and the weather. I got lost in thought when I felt something trickle down my leg.  
"Christina," I said.  
"What Mai?" She asked.  
"My water just broke," I answered.  
"Okay lets take the twins to the car and head to the hospital," she said.  
"Can we stop for food I'm hungry," I asked.  
"Sure call the others as well," she said.  
We got to the car loaded the twins and went for food.  
I called Naru.  
"Hello Mai," he said.  
"Hey Naru I though I'd let you know my water broke and Christina's taking me to the hospital," I said.  
"Okay Mai, I'll see you when I get there. We are packing up now," he said.  
"Okay tell the others. Bye, love you."  
"Love you to and I will. Bye," he said hanging up.  
~~~Hospital roughly 10 hours later~~~  
I was in labor for about 10 hours until I gave birth to my beautiful baby girl.  
"Naru what should we name her?" I asked.  
"What was your Okaa-sans whole name?" He asked.  
"Konata Marie. What about your Okaa-san?" I asked.  
"Luella Jasmine," he answered.  
"What about Jasmine Marie (Fist then Middle)?" I asked.  
"I like it," he said.  
"Oh that reminds me I have a message from Ojii-san," I said.  
"What is it?"  
"I'll have to help her with things she got from me and you have to help her with her other ability."  
"What does she have?"  
"She's a witch, psychic, Fallen Angel, and Demon Hunter. She will learn magick and her Fallen Angel and Demon Hunter stuff from me. She will learn her psychic stuff from you," I said as the nurse walked in.  
"What will you be naming your baby girl?" She asked.  
"Shibuya Marie Jasmine." Naru answered.  
We stayed in the hospital for a few days and we went home.


End file.
